The present invention is concerned with telephone communication equipment and, more particularly, to an interface adapter permitting a toll operator position system which functions as a toll and operator assistance unit to also serve a dual function such as a directory assistance unit in communication with remote data bases and audio response units.
Prior to the breakup of the local toll telephone companies, the local telephone companies operated toll and operator assistance equipment manufactured by Northern Telecom known as toll operator position system or TOPS. This TOPS equipment utilized a controller operating in conjunction with a video display and keyboard and is in audio communication through the controller to an operator working at the keyboard and the video display. The controller is on line to the central office through a switching network in the central office to the customer. The switching network is of the type manufactured by Northern Telecom known as the DMS 200.
The TOPS positions were used exclusively for toll and operator assisted calls. The TOPS positions had no ability to access external data bases such as those used for directory assistance or audio response units associated with such data bases.
At positions remote to the TOPS positions, whether in an adjoining room in the local office or at other locations, were the separate group of operators and equipment providing directory assistance. The directory assistance equipment provided the telephone communications aspects of communication to primary data bases and other data bases and also to audio response units. Typically, these directory assistance operators, whether locally or at remote distances in other states and cites, would provide the caller with the number of a desired party. The manner of providing this number could be directly by the operator's voice communication from reading the number from a video display or through interconnection with an audio response unit which, through a digital to analog converter, provided the number automatically to the telephone company patron. Only in rare instances is the directory assistance operator capable of directly placing the call for the calling patron.
The directory assistance operators also rarely have the capability of providing other services from other data bases such as interconnection with the business office and its data bases or providing ordering of service and repair.
With the advent of the breakup of the telephone companies, the independent interexchange carriers assumed the responsibility for the placement of long distance toll calls and other toll operator assistance. The result of this was that a great portion of the TOPS equipment positioned in the local telephone companies no longer was needed resulting in a costly disutilization of very expensive equipment. Additionally, many personnel at the TOPS positions were left idle.
Accordingly, following the telephone company breakup, a need has arisen to maximize the utilization of the idle TOPS positions. However, the TOPS positions and the equipment utilized in the directory assistance functions of the telephone companies operate on different signal protocol. Accordingly, direct interconnection of a TOPS position to the external data bases and audio response units is not possible.
The problem encountered is the maximization of the utilization of the TOPS positions to continue to provide toll and operator assistance while also adding the additional capabilities of directory assistance, order entry and other operator services. It is this problem to which the present invention is directed and the solution provided through the TOPS interface adapter.